


You're Beautiful

by thespiandame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluffy?, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, Suga's a tease, sort of but also not, suga's flirty but then it gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiandame/pseuds/thespiandame
Summary: Suga decides to flirt with Daichi a little in the clubroom but actually ends up getting what he'd wanted all along. Aka Daisuga's first time after two years of dating





	

          After practice one day, Suga was in the clubroom cleaning up before he was going to head home for the day. He couldn’t believe how much the first years were improving. Hint and Kageyama were finally starting to click and work together, and it made Suga’s heart swell with pride. Just as he finished throwing the soiled towels into the bin he reached down to take off his own uniform. Suga pulled his shirt over his head and froze when he heard,  
“Koushi,” Daichi said standing in the doorway his voice deeper than normal. Suga flushed and pulled his shirt close to his chest.

  
“Daichi,” Suga said surprised, “I thought you went home already.” Daichi took a step closer towards Suga.

  
“I was waiting to walk you home like a good boyfriend should, and you seemed to be taking longer than usual,” Daichi said looking Suga up and down as if he’d never seen him half naked before.

  
“Well, I think Noya’s nosebleed caused quite a- What’s wrong Daichi?” Suga asked noticing that he had quickly turned around.

  
“Just change already, Suga,” Daichi said quietly facing the door.

  
“Did I do something wrong?” Suga asked coming to stand in front of Daichi.

  
“No. Uh. It’s just…” Daichi shifted uncomfortably clutching his bag to his stomach, “Just put on some clothes. Please.” Oh, Suga realized what was happening and it was kind of sweet.

  
“So I take it you like what you see?” Suga said playfully swinging his hips.

  
“God Koushi! Don’t do that,” Daichi groaned covering his eyes.

  
“What we’ve been dating for what? Almost two years now. It’s perfectly natural for you to have those feelings.”

  
“Sugawara Koushi, you are an evil man,” Daichi said, “Now will you please change into something that isn’t you shirtless in volleyball shorts, preferably baggy clothes.”

  
“Are you afraid of what you’ll do if I stay like this?” Suga smirked when he saw Daichi’s eyes widen and a blush spread across his face.

  
“Suga,” Daichi said using his captain voice.

  
“Hmm… I wonder what would happen…” Suga trailed off looking up at Daichi with an innocent look on his face. He reached towards Daichi and began to kiss him passionately. Daichi gasped against Suga’s mouth and pulled him closer. Suga ran his hands down to grab the hem of Daichi’s shirt and helped Daichi pull if off and over his head. Suga felt his heart jump as Daichi began kissing him and took full charge of the kiss by sliding his tongue into Suga’s mouth. He pulled away from the kiss gasping and said,

  
“Koushi we need to stop.”

  
“Why?” Suga asked and smirked when he felt that Daichi was hard. He pressed his hand against Daichi’s sweatpants.

  
“Oh god Koushi, we really need to stop.”

  
“Do you not want too?” Suga fiend sadness by putting his lips and looking up at his boyfriend innocently.

  
“Suga, I do but I sort of wanted our first time to be romantic and preferably not in the clubroom,” Daichi said stepping away. Suga blushed. Of course, his wonderful boyfriend wanted it to be special.

  
“Okay Daichi, I agree with you, So tonight you’re coming over since my parents are going to be out all night,” Suga said throwing his shirt at the Captain and sheltered over to where Suga’s clothes were laying.

  
“See you later Captain,” Suga said winking at Daichi as he moved past him and out the door.

         When Suga got home he spent a good ten minutes lecturing himself. He couldn’t believe what he said in the clubroom ad most of all couldn’t believe that Daichi and him were actually going to have sex. Two years of dating and hot make-out sessions were going to accumulate tonight. Even though it had been Suga who suggested that they have sex, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Daichi was his first boyfriend. The fact that Suga had done nothing sexual besides what every teenage boy does and that he loved Daichi made him ten times more nervous. After cooking himself a small dinner, Suga thought it would be best to take a shower and when he climbed out he simply slipped on an oversized sweatshirt. Suga flushed when he thought to himself, I probably won’t be wearing it for too long anyway. It’s better to be comfortable than not, Suga told himself as he busied himself by cleaning his room. By the time Suga finished rearranging his textbooks he heard someone knock on the door. He rushed to the door and opened it to find Daichi smiling down at him.

  
“Suga what are you wearing?” Daichi asked using his captain voice again.

  
“Nice to see you too. Come on in,” Suga said motioning for Daichi to come inside. The taller man stepped inside, slammed the door shut, and pushed Suga against the nearest wall. Daichi’s eyes were darker than usual.

  
“There I was trying to be a gentleman and then you open the door dressed like that. You’re going to be the death of me, Sugawara Koushi.” Suga felt like his heart was in his throat and could feel himself beginning to harden at the thought of Daichi taking charge.

  
“Let’s go to your room,” Daichi said looking him up and down. Suga blushed and they walked into his room.

  
“So I was thinking that we sho-“ Suga cut Daichi off by kissing him hard on the lips. He felt his blood coursing through every inch of his body. Daichi responded by wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist and pulling him closer. Suga felt Daichi’s hands on his back like small fires caressing and warming his body, and Suga couldn’t believe just how much he loved this man. Daichi slipped his tongue into Suga’s mouth and he moaned softly in response. That's when Suga felt it. The same hardness he had felt only hours before but this time it was different. They were completely alone, there was no possibility anyone could show up, and this made Suga feel naked even though he was wearing clothes. Daichi pushed Suga back and onto the bed and he began to feel hot.

  
“Why don’t we take this off?” Daichi said motioning to Suga’s sweatshirt. Suga led Daichi’s hands to the ratty edges of his shirt and Daichi lifted the frayed material above Suga’s head and off of Suga’s body. Suga shifted uncomfortably.

  
“You’re beautiful Koushi,” Daichi said eating Suga’s body with his eyes.

  
         He was propped up under Daichi sitting only in his boxers. Daichi sat up and away from Suga and quickly took off his clothes throwing them on the ground. Suga looked his boyfriend up and down and blushed when Daichi hitched his fingers in the rim of his boxers and dropped them to the ground. Suga swallowed looking at Daichi’s erect member. Of course, he had sent it many times in the shower after games or once when Daichi was changing, but all of those times Suga ever fully grasped just how big Daichi was. Suga reached to pull down his own boxers when Daichi beat him to it. He almost lost his mind when Daichi wrapped his lips around Suga’s length. Suga felt like his entire body was on fire as Daichi put Suga in his mouth and began to suck. He let his head fall against the pillow as Suga felt so overwhelmed by what Daichi was doing to his dick. He could feel himself beginning to lose control and said,

  
“Daichi, stop.” Daichi looked up at him confused.

Suga turned an even deeper shade of red and said,

  
“I want to cum with you inside of me.” Suga saw something flicker across Daichi’s eyes as he released Suga from his mouth.

  
“God Koushi, that’s so hot,” Daichi said staring directly into Suga’s eyes. He felt a twinge in his stomach at the thought of what was to come.  
“Let’s get you ready then,” Daichi said reaching into his bag and pulling out condoms and lube, “Why don’t you lean back for me?” Suga leaned back against the bed and felt exposed when Daichi spread his legs.

  
“Koushi, you’re gorgeous,” Daichi whispered. He spread some lube on his fingers and moved towards Suga like a predator. Suga felt cold and slight discomfort as Daichi stuck a finger in Suga. At first, it felt weird, but as Daichi added two more fingers he felt a twinge of pleasure from deep inside of him and let out a moan.  
“Do you think you’re ready for me, beautiful?” Daichi muttered. Suga nodded overwhelmed by the sensation. Daichi withdrew his fingers and positioned himself over Suga and slowly entered him. Suga felt a little discomfort but he mostly felt full.

  
“You okay?” Daichi asked.

  
“Yes, just start moving,” Suga responded. When Daichi began moving in Suga, he could only see stars. Suga just felt more full and it felt amazing and from the noises, Daichi was making Suga could guess that it was just as good for him. As Daichi continues to thrust into him, Suga heard him whisper,  
“Koushi, you’re so beautiful.”

  
Then it happens, Daichi changed his angle and hits a spot inside of Suga that sends him reeling. He feels the pleasure build up inside of him and he cries out Daichi’s name loud as he climaxes. Daichi isn’t far behind him thrusting into Suga faster and then collapsing on top of him. Suga felt like the world was spinning around him.

  
“I love you so much Koushi.”

  
“No, I love you more Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think and if you're feeling up to it check out my tumblr :) leewritesandstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
